


Warmth

by serendipityxxi



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan has never been touched this often in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

Kahlan has never been touched this often in her life. She remembers Dennee’s hand in hers, occasional pats from the Sisters of Light and later the affection of her fellow Confessors, but Confessors aren’t a very affectionate people. It comes from holding the Confessor face for the crowds, the need to always keep their distance makes them hesitant to reach out. Now from day to day Kahlan feels warm hands: Zedd’s glowing fingers land with no fear to magic away a bruise on her forehead, Cara’s brusque palms helping her to climb up a ridge always linger as if she too wants the touch but cannot admit it.

And then there’s Richard; whose palms cup her shoulders, whose fingers trace the lines of her face in wonder, whose arms wrap around her and hold her like she’s something precious. He holds her like he’d never let go. And on days when most people would run screaming from her, those are the days he holds her tighter still. For Kahlan, who had been resigned to always seeing embraces like that from the outside, knowing no one would ever love her like that for herself and not because of her powers, this is a wonder all by itself.

Under their warmth Kahlan finds herself blossoming, opening up, touching more people and what amazes her is they accept it. Her friends in the resistance return her embraces, the people of the Midlands are grateful for the comforting hand on their shoulders. One afternoon Rachel twines her little arms about Kahlan’s waist so trustingly it startles her. Kahlan had never really realized how cold her life was, how disconnected. Now, with each touch, she forges a new link and the warmth is helping her to be a better Confessor, a better person. She doesn’t ever want to go back to the cold.


End file.
